kiddietrainfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio Grande Train
Rio Grande is a kiddie train model type by Zamperla that is featured in Disney Springs Marketplace as the Marketplace Express, Mall of America as La Aventura De Azul,Give Kids the World as JJ's Express inside the Amberville area,SeaWorld as Holly Jolly Railway (renamed Seven Seas Railway and Elmo's Choo Choo Train) , The Train Shoppe as Richochet Canyon Scenic Railroad,Hershey Park as Tiny Tracks Presented by Amtrak;White Post Farms as the Farmville Express,Macy's as Pink Pig Train,Six Flags Over Texas as Elmer Fudd's America the Beautiful Railway,Magic Springs as Kit N Kaboodle Express, Six Flags Fiesta Texas as Foghorn Leghorn's Barnyard Railway,Six Flags as Looney Tooter Blackbeard's Cave as CB Huntington and formerly at Cypress Gardens Adventure Park as the ride's original name, Wannado City as the Wannado City Express (also known as Western Connection) and a old version known as the Old Town Express. In 2016, Lion Country Safari added this ride under the same name to replace El Paso Train. Also, the cars from Circus Train are now using this model's colors by Zamperla Asia Pacific's site. Locations * Amazing Jake's Family Fun Center * Six Flags Darien Lake * Great Escape * Celebration Station * Stone Zoo * EsselWorld * Dorney Park * Disney Springs * Six Flags Frontier City * Brandon Go Karts * Broadway at the Beach * Boomers! * Lion Country Safari * SeaWorld Orlando * Funset Boulevard * Cedar Point * Castle Park * Linnanmaki * Wasalandia * Old Town * Savannah Mall * Mount Olympus Water and Theme Park * Traders Village Shopping Center * Schmidt Amusement Park * Lion Country Safari * Tanger Outlets * Six Flags Discovery Kingdom * Nickelodeon Universe/Knott's Camp Snoopy/The Park at MOA * Track Family Fun Center * Six Flags Over Texas * Warner Bros Movie World * Blackbeard's Cave * Paulton's Park * Drayton Manor * Warner Bros. Movie World * Forest Park Carousel * Bellawaerde * Hersheypark * Worlds of Fun * Kings Dominion * Kentucky Kingdom * Amazing Jakes Family Fun Center * The Track Family Fun Center * Fantasy Island * Magic Springs * Old Town * Brandon Go-Karts * Fun Spot America * Savannah Mall * Micronesia Mall * Morey's Piers * Six Flags Over Texas * Strong Museum of Play * Six Flags Fiesta Texas * Six Flags Discovery Kingdom * Linnanmaki * Warner Bros. Movie World * Woodbridge Center * Drayton Manor * American Adventure * Staten Island Mall * Woodbridge Center * St. Theresa Carnival * White Post Farms * Broadway at the Beach *Fantasy Island * Forest Park Carousel * Enchanted Kingdom * Warner Bros Movie World * Como Town * I-X Indoor Amusement Park * Fantasy Island * The Train Shoppe * Powerpark * Trimper's Rides and Amusements * Broadway at the Beach * Give Kids the World Village * Nickelodeon Universe at Mall of America * Brandon Go Karts * Disney Springs/Downtown Disney * Buffalo Zoo * Staten Island Mall * Como Town * Six Flags America * Warner Bros Movie World * Stone Zoo * Blackbeard's Cave * Amazing Jakes Family Fun Center * Playcenter San Paulo * The Train Shoppe * Lenox Square Mall * Six Flags Fiesta Texas * Linnanmaki * Valley View Mall (Roanoke, VA) * Hersheypark * Wasalandia * Valleyfair! * Six Flags Mexico * Strong Museum of Play * Forest Park Carousel * Kentucky Kingdom * Warner Bros Movie World * Wild Adventures * White Post Farms * Magic Springs and Crystal Falls * Give Kids the World Village * Six Flags Over Texas * Six Flags St. Louis * Wild Adventures * Paulton's Park * Six Flags Discovery Kingdom * Morey's Piers * Edaville USA * Luna Park * I-X Indoor Amusement Park * Kings Dominion * Boomers! Former Locations * Wannado City * Cypress Gardens Adventure Park * South Florida Fair (2009) * Regency Square Mall * Fun Spot America Kissimmee * Trimper's RidesCategory:Train Rides Category:Made Category:Zamperla Category:Trains